


Bokuto Koutarou is Bad at Gift Giving

by elisosly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisosly/pseuds/elisosly
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou was notoriously bad at giving gifts. It was something he’d learned the hard way, because for the longest time he thought he was amazing at gift giving! Everyone always seemed to like the gifts he gave, even the first gift he’d ever given had been a hit! (Though, in retrospect, it did make sense that his mother hadn’t liked being gifted a snapping turtle from the creek outside their house, especially considering he’d never seen the snapping turtle again after that fateful Christmas day).But it never dawned on Bokuto because for the most part, his friends and family would smile brightly and thank him, and tell him “it’s the thought that counts!” Which, apparently wasn’t even a compliment!*Or Bokuto tries to redeem his subpar gift giving skills by gifting Akaashi the "perfect" Christmas present, but in the end, it was never really about the presents at all :')
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: HQ Smutty Fluff-mas Exchange





	Bokuto Koutarou is Bad at Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stealthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthestars/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS REN! I hope you adore this cute little Bokuaka I wrote you <3

“All I want for Christmas is you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said easily, his eyes soft and full of love.

“Are you sure?” Bokuto asked frantically. This had to be some sort of game because there was no way in hell that Akaashi didn’t want _more_. It was Christmas for fuck’s sake! And Bokuto knew he was the best, but not when it came to gifting presents!

Ok, time to explain. Bokuto Koutarou was notoriously bad at giving gifts. It was something he’d learned the hard way, because for the longest time he thought he was amazing at gift giving! Everyone always seemed to like the gifts he gave, even the first gift he’d ever given had been a hit! (Though, in retrospect, it did make sense that his mother hadn’t liked being gifted a snapping turtle from the creek outside their house, especially considering he’d never seen the snapping turtle again after that fateful Christmas day).

But it never dawned on Bokuto because for the most part, his friends and family would smile brightly and thank him, and tell him “it’s the thought that counts!” Which, apparently wasn’t even a compliment!

Bokuto only became aware of this shocking information just hours ago when he and Kuroo decided to exchange gifts like the best bros they were and Kuroo had audibly laughed when he’d opened his present to reveal a pair of hair clippers. Bokuto thought it was a nice gesture, y’know, if his friend ever wanted to trim his own hair!

But Kuroo unfortunately hadn’t taken it that way:

“Bro, I didn’t think we were doing a white elephant gift exchange”

“Why is the elephant white? What does that even mean?”

“Oh, so this gift is… serious?”

“Bro, _yes_! Obviously it’s serious? Do you like it?!”

“Bro, are you telling me I should cut my hair, because that’s not cool bro?”

“What? I thought it’d be a nice gesture!”

“Bro… I like my hair”

“I do too!”

“Then why? The clippers?”

Bokuto shrugged, it’d seemed like a good idea when he’d bought them.

“Gotcha, so turns out you’re a terrible gift giver, and that’s ok!”

And Bokuto was so shocked by that information that he’d run back home to Akaashi to get some reassurance that Kuroo was out of his mind by deeming him a “terrible gift giver.” But when Bokuto asked Akaashi if he’d liked the gifts he’d given him in the past, Akaashi’s answer did absolutely _nothing_ to pick up Bokuto’s fallen spirits. If anything, he confirmed that Bokuto was a terrible gift giver!

“So that pencil holder I bought for you last Christmas?”

“Pencil holder?”

“Yea! The bright pink one!”

“Bokuto… That was a makeup holder and I thought you were… telling me I could use some concealer or something, I know I get pretty big bags under my eyes when I’m close to a deadline, I thought that’s what that was for.”

“Akaashi, no! Those were for your pens! You don’t need to change anything about yourself!”

“Ok, well, I’m gonna go wash my face then.”

“Akaashi wait! I’m not done! What about that fluffy blanket I got you two years ago! You like that don’t you?”

“Well, I don’t actively dislike it, it’s just not the most practical gift, Bokuto-san. It is very soft and fluffy though!”

“How is it not practical?!”

“Bokuto-san… You bought me a child-sized blanket.”

“Because you’re small!”

“I’m a grown ass, 5 foot 11 inches man, Bokuto-san.”

“Ok well you got me there. Shit! What about Nemo?!” Bokuto tried, referring to their beloved clownfish that he _knew_ Akaashi had to love because they hadn’t gotten rid of the cute little fish, so of course Akaashi loved him.

“Ok, well, um. I didn’t want to tell you this because I thought it’d make you sad, but that’s Nemo #2.”

“Number 2??”

“Nemo #1 died shortly after he was gifted to me. I’m not really sure why though.”

“That’s so weird, I shook his little fishy bag like a billion times trying to get him to swim around more, how could he die?!”

“Bokuto... you’re not supposed to shake the bag.”

“What?”

“That’s why --”

“Am I the reason he died?” Bokuto asked in a small voice.

Akaashi rubbed his shoulder softly, as he quickly said: “Absolutely not, you probably just picked a bad fish.”

Bokuto pouted, he could tell Akaashi was just trying to make him feel better, but it wasn’t working. He was a bad gift giver!

“I’m a bad gift giver ):”

“No you’re not!”

“Name one gift I’ve given to you that you’ve liked”

Akaashi spluttered for a few moments, trying and failing to answer the question and that’s when Bokuto _knew_. He was the worst boyfriend ever.

“I’m the worst boyfriend ever ):”

“No you’re not, Bokuto-san! I love you just the way you are! Are your gifts the best things I’ve ever received? Not necessarily, but that’s ok! Because I’ve got _you_!”

“But Akaaaaaaashi. You deserve so much more! This Christmas, I’m gonna do so much better, just you wait!”

“Ok Bokuto-san,” Akaashi agreed.

“Great! So… what do you want?”

“What do I want?”

“For Christmas!”

Ok so now you’re all caught up! Akaashi then responded with “all I want for Christmas is you, Bokuto-san,” and Bokuto called _bullshit_ on that. 

Bokuto knew Akaashi loved him, it was obvious in the way he looked at Bokuto, the way he touched him, his encouraging words that he gave to Bokuto, and also the fact that he hadn’t broken up with Bokuto considering his apparent inept at gift giving!!!

“No! Keiji, you _have_ to tell me what you _want_ so that I can get it for you and be redeemed!”

“But Bokuto-san, you’re all I want.”

“But Keiji, you already have me!”

“Exactly, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi agreed before kissing Bokuto softly on the lips and disappearing into the bathroom to presumably get rid of the concealer he no longer needed to use.

This, however, wasn’t over. Bokuto was going to give Akaashi the best damn Christmas gift possible! He was going to blow Akaashi’s socks off! He’d make Akaashi deem him the King of Gift Giving once he was done!

All he had to do now was… figure out what the hell to get Akaashi for Christmas.

*

“Bro help, I don’t know what to get Keiji for Christmas.”

“Bro, Christmas is literally tomorrow, you’ve officially run out of time my man!’

“Don’t say that Kuroo! You’re supposed to be helping me!” 

“But Bokuto I --”

Bokuto didn’t want to have to do this but Kuroo was giving him no goddamn _choice_ , so he pouted and he gave his best bro the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes he could conjure and before he knew it they were loading into Kuroo’s car to head to the mall.

Score!

Once they arrived at the mall Bokuto dragged Kuroo from store to store, shoving things at him and demanding “is this the best Chrstmas present ever or what?!” To which Kuroo would respond, “Bro, do _not_ give that to Akaashi for Christmas.” To which Bokuto would frown and sulk for a good five minutes before finding something else to shove in Kuroo’s face for his approval because actually _this_ thing was _perfect_!

This went on for hours.

Until finally Bokuto’s eyes landed on something small, something he would’ve missed had the thing not been actively calling to him the way it sparkled in the fluorescent light of the random store he and Kuroo had stumbled into.

It was beautiful, it was small, and it was _calling to Bokuto_.

And so he went to it, picking the small object up and staring at it intensely, rolling it between his fingers, feeling the smooth, cool glass between his fingertips.

“Bro, you took off so quick, what’s up? You find it?”

“Yup,” Bokuto agreed easily, his eyes still on the object in hand. “This is it, man. This is what I’m giving Akaashi for Christmas. It’s fucking _perfect_.”

Kuroo was quiet for a moment, just observing his bro, trying to gage if he was being serious or not. It seemed like he most definitely was. “Bro… it’s a marble. You can’t give that to Akaashi for --”

“You don’t know him like I do, Kuroo. Akaashi’s gonna love this. _Trust me_.” Bokuto was _sure_. This was the only thing he could give Akaashi for Christmas that would redeem him, and it didn’t matter that Kuroo didn’t understand the intricacies of this marble that was the exact same shade of blue as Akaashi’s eyes.

“Whatever you say man.”

*

“Merry Christmas Akaashi,” Bokuto whispered as he dropped a small gift box into Akaashi’s lap. The sun was shining through the curtains, they were both dressed in their best christmas pajamas - Bokuto’s had reindeers on em! -- and they were sipping hot cocoa spiked with kahlua. 

The fire was going, the Christmas tree twinkled in the background, as Akaashi grabbed his glasses and put them on before tearing into Bokuto's Christmas present.

Akaashi sat in a stunned silence. So long that Bokuto began to get nervous, a bead of sweat slowly falling down the side of his face as he held his breath in hopes that Akaashi was just processing what his eyes were seeing nestled in the Christmas themed tissue paper.

“Well?” Bokuto prompted, his eyes wide and hopeful, begging Akaashi to respond, to ease his anxieties, to -

“It’s beautiful, Koutarou,” Akaashi whispered, his eyes damp with unshed tears as he stared at the little marble Bokuto had gifted him.

“It is?” Bokuto asked, his whole demeanor perking up at Akaashi’s soft words.

“I love it,” Akaashi said, one hand clutching the gift as he threw the other around Bokuto’s shoulders, pulling him in close.

“You do?” Bokuto said, his arms clutching Keiji’s back like a lifeline as he hoped against hope that this wasn’t just Keiji being nice for his sake, that his former setter boyfriend wasn’t just saying he liked the marble to appease him, that Bokuto wouldn’t wake up the next morning and find the marble in the trash or something equally horrifying and sad that would no doubt send him spiraling, that --

“This is so thoughtful, Koutorou,” Akaashi whispered, his voice shaking with emotion that Bokuto knew would be impossible for him to fake. “I will cherish it forever.”

And maybe it was crazy that Akaashi was staring at that small little marble with such heartfelt eyes, but at the end of the day Bokuto learned that it really was the thought that counts. Because now, every time Keiji picked up that marble, he thought of Bokuto, and how much Bokuto loved him, and how excited Bokuto was as he gave Akaashi this simple, little, sparkling marble.

So, was it the best gift ever? No. But Akaashi had received the best gift ever long, long ago, and that was Koutorou’s heart and his love and acceptance. And that was all he’d ever need.

END!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me being belligerent over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/elisosly)


End file.
